Suitman's Survivor 3: Guatemala
Survivor: Guatemala is the third season of the Suitman's Survivor franchise. The season featured sixteen new players plus two past players. Jhelsdon2478 from Amazon, and Punx193 from Pearl Islands. Winner: '''Millzipede (4-3 Jury Vote) '''Tribes: Nakúm Yaxhá Xhakúm Castaways: '''18 '''Days: '''14 '''Episodes: '''13 '''Location: '''Laguna Yaxhá, Yaxhá-Nakúm-Naranjo National Park, Petén, Guatemala '''Original run: '''September 12th 2011 - September 25th 2011 '''Preceded by: Survivor: Pearl Islands Followed by: Survivor: Marquesas- Second Chances Season Summary At the start of the season, they were immediatley split into two tribes - Yaxha and Nakum. Both tribes were led by former players Jhelsdon and Punx, and a schoolyard pick determined who was on which tribe. Alliances fromed early on, expecialy at Yaxha, where one of the strongest alliances ever was formed. The 'Higher Levels Alliance' of Millie, Smi, Jhels and Michael. Yaxha dominated the start of the game, winning two straight Immunities, leading to the elimination (or quiting in one persons case) of MISSimogen and Piggly from Nakum. However, Nakum fought back and won the next two eliminations, knocking out MHens and Sports. Then. A twist. Smi and Millie from Yaxha switched to Nakum, and Sparks and Joe were forced to switch from Nakum to Yaxha. Furthermore, thery had a DOUBLE ELIMINATION on their hands. But no ordinary one. Yaxha would be voting someone out of Nakum, and vice versa. The 'Higher Levels Alliance' was split in half, with Millie and Smi now at Nakum, and Jhels and Michael staying at Yaxha. The special elimination led to Carraid and Swimboy getting the boot. The following day was a crushing blow for Nakum. Having just caught up in numbers, they lost the next Immunity Challenge to Yaxha and were forced to vote in another DOUBLE elimination. Hippy and Tombique were subsequently voted out. Nakum once again fought back and won the next Immunity Challenge, causing Yaxha to vote out Undercover Monk. Then they merged in Xhakum, and were told that they had reached the Jury. At the merge, Yaxha had 5 members to Nakum's 4. However, Millie and Smi were contemplating flipping back to their original tribe and alliance on Yaxha, to stay with the majority. Millie won the first Individual Immunity, but opened the Island Chest and cursed herself. She lost the ability to vote for the next three tribals. The rest of the 'Higher Levels Alliance' tried to rally for Snake's vote to keep the numbers. There was then a huge shock when Flamingjoe, a Yaxha tribe member, was voted out. They thought that some people from Yaxha had flipped to Nakum, but that was not the case. Millie and Smi had actually returned to their original tribe and alliance, and concieved a plan to vote Flamingjoe out and then Sparks. Punx won immunity from the final DOUBLE tribal, but a sudden draw ment only Sparks was voted out. DEACES took this chance to quit the game. Six remained, and knowing he was on the chopping block, Punx tried to win Immunity again. But other returnee Jhels got there before him, and Punx became the fourth member of the Jury. The Yaxha Five had made the Final Five. The main thought amongst most was that Snake would be next out. But that was not the case. Snake went on to win Immunity, causing the elimination of Michael, the first member of the 'Higher Levels Alliance' to get the boot. The Final Four results scored Jhels immunity. At the Final 4, Smi and Millie wanted to get rid of Snake, to keep the alliance strong. However, Jhels knew that Millie and Smi has a Final 2 deal, and wanted to make sure that Smi was gone. The votes subsequently tied 2-2 between Snake and Smi, but in a battle with each other, Jhels beat Millie in a special 'twisted tiebreaker' and voted out Smi who became the sixth member of the Jury. This angered Millie. The final challenge was a closely fought one, but in the end Millie won and avenged alliance member Smi by voting Jhels out of the game. Snake and Millie were the Final Two, and after the closest Jury vote yet, Millie was crowned the Winner of Survivor: Guatemala in a 4-3 vote. Contestants The Game * Due to them recently switching tribes, Millzipede, Smi9172, 77sparks77 and Flamingjoe all were Immune from 'Twisted Tribal'. ** As Smi9127 and Snake tied on votes, Jhelsdon2478 and Millzipede fought it out in a challenge to determine who would get an extra vote to eliminate. Jhelsdon2478 won and cast the deciding vote for Smi9127, causing her elimination. Voting Table S-V = This indicates the voter did not send their vote in on time and received a self-vote as punishment. * There was no vote on Day 1 because MISSimogen quit. DEACES quit on Day 9 after the votes had been read. ** On Day 5 there was a 'Twisted Tribal'. Both tribes went to Tribal Council, but Nakúm were voting off a member of Yaxhá, and Yaxhá were voting of a member of Nakúm. *** On Day 8 Millzipede opened the Island Chest and cursed herself. She was unable to vote for three Tribal Councils. **** At the Auction on day 8, Snake brought the power to void someone from voting. He chose to void Punx from voting. ***** As Smi9127 and Snake tied on votes, Jhelsdon2478 and Millzipede fought it out in a challenge to determine who would get an extra vote to eliminate. Jhelsdon2478 won and cast the deciding vote for Smi9127, causing her elimination. Twists The Island Chest Inside the Island Chest could be something good or bad. The offer to open the Island Chest was given to the Immunity winners of each challenge. They could open it and unleash what was inside, or keep it shut and let another tribe open its contents. It was not opened until Day 8, when first Individual Immunity winner Millzipede chose to open it, and inside it was something bad. She lost the right to vote for three Tribal Councils. Twisted Tribal Four people from each tribe were forced to switch tribes, followed by a twisted Tribal Council, where Yaxhá voted someone out of Nakúm and Nakúm voted someone out of Yaxhá. Returning Castaways Tombique55, UndercoverMonk, Carraid73 and Swimboy818 returned for Suitman's Survivor 4: Marquesas- Second Chances, Tombique won the season, while the others placed 5th, 8th and 10th respectively. Snake returned for Suitman's Survivor 5: Fiji, placing 6th. Jhelsdon2478, Snake, Smi9127, Tombique55, Carraid73, 77sparks77 and Punx193 all returned for Suitman's Survivor 6: All-Stars, placing 4th, 7th, 9th, 12th, 15th, 16th and 17th respectively. Carraid73, 77sparks77, Millzipede and Smi9127 returned for Suitman's Survivor 8: Nicaragua, placing 6th, 7th, 10th and 18th. In Suitman's Survivor 9: Palau- Dynamic Duos, 77sparks77 returned and went on to win the season. Punx193 was one of two returnees for Suitman's Survivor 10: Redemption Island. He placed 5th overall. Millzipede and Jhelsdon2478 returned for Suitman's Survivor 12: Micronesia- Fans vs Favorites, placing 3rd and 12th respectively. From this season, Millzipede, Punx193 and 77saprks77 returned for Suitman's Survivor 15: Heroes vs Villains, placing 9th, as runner up and 3rd place respectively. Carraid73 returned for a fifth time in Suitman's Survivor 16: Tocantins and finished 8th. Snake returned for Suitman's Survivor 20: Gabon- Brains vs Brawn where he placed 16th. Smi9127 returned to represent this season in Suitman's Survivor 23: Thailand- Past vs Present, where he placed 10th out of 22. Key Intros Original Intro Switch Intro Merge Intro Final Two Intro Category:Suitman's Survivor